Secrets
by Urban Luck
Summary: A few secrets are reveled causeing the gundam boy and girls to open up about there feeling for each other. 1x2 5xR HxOC 3xD 4xC
1. The Meeting

Drug stores are always open late  
Author: Matori  
Chapter: Meeting  
Rated: PG-13  
Warning: Yoai, 5xR OCC everyone  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing however I DO own some of the character such as Kiore, Aiwa, and Asia :p  
Notes: A/U I don't usually do yoai stories and if you don't like Wufei and Relena don't read and don't flame me  
Site: Pink Relena Shrine (in progress)  
  
The Meeting  
  
Relena sat at her desk typing furiously she and the others were going to have a meeting in a few minutes and she was trying to think of what to say. She sighed and ran her fingers through her black shoulder length hair. How could she tell them? How could she tell them about her self? How could she tell them every thing they knew was a lie? Sure she looked completely different no changes like this could take place in two years. She threw the papers she was working on and stormed to her mirror. She looked at her self as she traced her fingers over her tan skin and she frowned her high check bones made her look strange she didn't look like the Relena she knew at all. She traced the zigzags of her French-braids. Her hair was curly by her Italian genes so this would be easy she had the answer. Her brother. He would most defiantly back her up the others to. Hilde, Sally, and Dorothy. Who were also like her and her brother. They were one of THEM. Of course Cathy was one of THEM to she just British a BLOND British woman.   
  
Relena sighed again and sat down. She looked at her watch and tensed up just 50 seconds till the meeting.  
  
She'd have to face this sooner or later she thought as she walked to Millie (Millardo) and Noin's room. After tapping lightly on the door Millardo, Noin, and their son Kiore walked out Noin's hair was also in French-braids and Kiore was a mini Millardo. They all looked nervous as she did. Well all but Kiore who was playing with his lollypop while waiting.  
  
"I guess we should go." Noin said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I guess so," Relena said sadly as she fiddle with the tassels of her shirt blue long sleeve shirt. "Elli stop being nervous there's nothing to worry about." Millardo said "Your nervous to! You always call me Ella or Elli when you're nervous!" Relena retorted folding her arm across her chest.   
  
Sensing the tenseness in the room Pagan entered the room. All heads snapped to Pagan and looked at him angrily expect Kiore who had gotten a toy fire truck. "Your guest have arrive" Pagan said "Lilly (Code for the girls)?" Relena asked. Pagan shook his head no and they all sighed.  
  
Relena and the others walked to the dinning room waiting for all the chaos to come when they spoke the news. Sure an enough the guys gave a questioning look to Relena as she sat down. Relena took a deep breath and gathered her courage and told them "You guys I'm Elli you all know me as.........Relena" Heero and the others looked Relena over and until Wufei spoke up "You can't be her your 2 inches taller your hair black and wavy hair your skins tan your check bones are higher and your eyes are a shade darker!" Wufei said, "How do you no that?" Heero asked. Wufei paled and stuttered some incorrect words. Relena sighed thankful there were no questions for her but there was still more she had to say "Why are you telling us this princess are you trying to get Heero to like you! If you are then you can forget it!" Duo spat venomously earning glares from everyone "No Duo I'm not trying to get Heero if you would have let me finish I might have told you the rest! Do you care about anyone but you self!?! Do you care about how hard it is to tell your best friends everything they know about you is a lie!?! No you don't!!!! Cause you're a big inconsiderate baby!!!" Relena sobbed, "I'm not an inconsiderate baby Relena!!" Duo shouted back "Could have fooled me" Relena and some of the pilots muttered, "Did it ever occur to you that I don't like you!" Duo continued "Or you could be jealous Heero likes her better then you" Qature muttered earning a light punch from Trowa. Relena and Duo continued there arguing until Zechs spoke "Shut up! The both of you honestly your acting like Kiore!" He said pointing to his two year-old-son. All the pilots blinked "Zechs we haven't seen them for two years they don't know him yet" Noin pointed out "Oh" "I've had it with your arguing to!" "Yeah Miss Relena I thought you were a pacifist!" "Such childish behavior is dishonorable!" and other things came from the pilots mouths.   
  
Pagan choose this time enter "Miss Elli, Miss Celli, Miss Dorthia, Miss Hilda, and Miss Celica have arrived." He said "Oh great" Relena muttered as a blond woman a brunette and two black haired woman walked in. The blond women look a bit like Mina (sailor moon) the brunette had shoulder length hair a slender figure with curves to die for and they all had high cheek bones and the black haired girls were twins both had nice curves but not like the brunettes blue eyes and tan skin. In fact they looked just like Relena except one had hair just pass her ears and the others was mid-back. They all sat down. "Allo there I'm Celica" The blond said with a heavy British accent "I'm Celli" the brunette said "Please to meet you again I'm Dorthia" the one with mid-back hair "Hilda". Relena smiled they wouldn't let their identities slip just yet how cleaver of them. "Gentle man we've got news to tell you we're spies/assassins sent to kill you" Relena said calmly having newly gained strength now the lilies (Girls) were here. Disbelief cross the boys faces and anger flashed to Duo's "What so you thought it would be easy if we were here so you could kill us" Duo spat. The girls gasped and Hilda got up and slapped Duo causing Heero to whip out his gun. With teary eyes Hilda spoke to Duo "After all the years I have spent with you I never thought I'd see you like this. And act so coldly to Relena! For goodness sake I was there when you found out!" She cried on his chest Duo's face softened and he looked her in the eyes "Hilde!" He cried with disbelief. Four gasps were heard through out the table "You can't be Hilde" Heero said, "Found out what?" Trowa asked, "I can and I am" Hilde said "And Duo loovvveeesss Heero" Hilde said as if it was plain as day. Relena, Heero and Duo ran out the room, causing Hilde to gasp and Wufei to follow Relena. Duo was in the bathroom crying when he heard a noise "Who's there?!" He sobbed, "It's" Heero said "What do you want to taunt me about my feelings for ya!" Duo spat "Um...I just wanted to tell you I feel the same way" He said brushing he lips against Duo's.  
  
  
A/N: How did you like the first chapter? If ya think it was corny well I kind of agree. But this is the best I've wrote so far so this proves I'm getting better and this is the longest I've wrote so far. Also this of course is my first yoai story I usually don't write them unless it's a Wufei and Relena story. Review!  
  
  
  



	2. Bathroom sessions and water wars

Drug Stores are always open late  
Author: Matori  
Chapter: Bathroom sessions and water wars  
Rated: PG-13  
Warning: Yoai&5xR OCC everyone  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing however I DO own some of the character such as Aiwa and Asia :p  
Notes: A/U I don't usually do yoai stories and if you don't like Wufei and Relena don't read and don't flame me  
Site: Pink Relena Shrine (in progress)  
  
Bathroom sessions and water wars  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Relena sat in the other bathroom weeping over what Duo just said. Tilting her head back she whimpered wiped her tears away and thought. Why did he have to love him? Why didn't he follow me? Did he go to Duo? Do I even love him!?! Of course! But are you in love with him? I don't know! If I don't then who am I in love with? You know who! Qature? No! Trowa? Now way! Wufei? Yes. No! Yes! No! Why am I even arguing with you I'm only arguing with my self. True. But still I don't love Wufei. Yes you do. Ugh...forget. With that Relena got up and washed her tear stained face. Then for no reason she started to cry again until a soft knock came to the door. "Relena" "Wufei" Relena said wiping her tear as he came in. "Relena. No Elli stop crying over him he isn't worth it." He said, "I know but it hurts so much" She replied   
  
Wufei sighed and sat down. She looked at him and tensed up "You don't plan on leaving right."  
  
He nodded and looked up at her "Not until we talk". "Well get ready to stay awhile cause I'm not talking to ya" She said while taking a sip of pop. She handed the pop to Wufei and asked did he want some of it. Wufei shook his head no and sighed, "Let's talk." He said trying to sound comfortable.  
  
"No I told you already." Relena said uncomfortable. "Well I guess we'll sit here in uncomfortable silence" Wufei said sadly as he took a sip of the cherry pop Relena had offered him earlier. "Elli stop being nervous there's nothing to worry about." Wufei said, "You don't know what it's like! You never lost anyone you could have loved!" Relena retorted folding her arm across her chest.   
  
Sensing the tenseness in her words Wufei thought saying he knew what she was going through would help. "Elli I do know what it like I've lost someone I loved before and now I love someone I know that I can't have. That's basically why I stay by my self" Wufei said sadly Relena also looked sad "I'm sorry" She said.  
  
Wufei smiled and said something that would probably make Relena fell better "At least you know there know wrong with you Sally said I was to short" Wufei said. Relena laughed so hard that she fail off the chair until her side making Wufei mad. "Relena that isn't that funny" Wufei said angrily, "Relena stop it, it's not that funny!" He repeated "RELENA STOP NOW!" He yelled again. Relena sighed trying to catch her breath "I'm sorry Wufei. But I thought it was funny!" She yelled fling some water at him. "Well I didn't think so!" He chuckled fling some water back at her. Relena giggled threw some more water at Wufei and grabbed some balloons at the same time "Meet you at your battle stations!" Relena yelled throwing him some balloons. Wufei took his balloons and ran to the next bathroom and filled up some balloons. And Relena filled up her balloons in her bathroom while humming a tune from Mulan (You know that girl worth fight for song). Wufei and Relena finished at the exact same time and went to hide. Relena hid on the top of the bathroom stale and waited for her prey forgetting all about her problems. Wufei smiled as he seen her getting up on the top of the stale she was gifted got to gave her that he would have never looked there. Wufei smiled as he aimed it in the right position he threw it at her. Relena dodged and jump down off the stale.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei ran out of the room into the dinning room when he saw her jump down. As he did Relena muttered "Oh great" Relena said chasing after him. They ran into the dinning room balloons in hand and earning strange looks and glares from everyone in the dinning. "What in the E.F.A. is going on here Relena?!?" Millardo said " Your going down Elli" Wufei yelled throw a balloon at her. Relena ducked and the balloon hit Celli. Celli angered jump up and went the sink filling up balloons and she tossed them at Wufei "Sally!" He yelled. Causing Celli to gasp in shock. How did he figure it out! Her mind screamed "Sorry Celli you remind me of Sally when you did that." Wufei said apology "That alright" Sally said relived "Oh I forgot is anyone else one of the girls we know?" Qature asked "NO!" the rest of the girls said in a hurry. "Heads up Qat!" Relena said throwing a water balloon at him making him forget about the qestion. Qature ducked and ran to the sink with a hand full of balloons after getting hit Trowa came with the others.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You'll never get me Elle!" Wufei shouted throwing his last balloon at Relena and ran towards the bathroom. Relena seeing this followed him "Scared!" She yelled still chasing after him. Wufei ran into the bathroom and gasped at what he saw once he entered. Heero and Duo were kissing when they heard someone gasp, "Hay Wufei let me in!" Relena yelled banging on the door "Um......I don't think you want to see this!" He yelled back "Of course I want to come in there! Now let me in!" Relena yelled. Wufei glared at Heero and Duo shocked faces "You'll hurt her" He whispered to them. Duo frowned "Let the little princess come in if she wants! She is a big girl after all," Duo said loud enough for her to hear. "Duo?" Relena whispered as she stopped her banging "Yeah princess it's me and it's very nice of you to irrupt us!" Duo spat "Us?" "Shut up Maxwell!" Wufei hollered "Yes, Duo I have to go you Wufei on this one." Heero said clamly "Heero you're taking princess side over mine and what up with you Wu-man you seem to be taking her side through all of this!" Duo yelled, "I am not taking sides! And don't call me Wu-man Maxwell!" Wufei yelled back.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Relena yelled "Hay that's my line!" Wufei said "Stop! You're crushing me!!!!" Relena yelled howling in pain "What's going on out there!" Wufei half asked half yelled "Miss Dorothy move your......opps sorry Miss Dorthia could you please move elbow" Qature asked "Celica your smashing my left arm" Trowa said "Millie your foots in my side" "Hilda your arms in my eye!" Sally and the others said, "What are they doing out there?" Heero asked worried "Oh man I forgot about the water war!" Wufei said smacking his head.   
  
"Water war?" Duo asked "Yep me and Elli started it when we were talking" Wufei "Elli?" Heero asked "Relena's real name" "Alright Wu-man what up with you and the spoiled princess!" Duo asked "RELENA/ELLI/I'M NOT SPOILED" everyone yelled at Duo "They always stick up for there little princess" Duo muttered Wufei walked to the sink and stopped blocking the door "And there's nothing between me and Wufei" Relena said opening the door reveling the crew in impossible or uncomfortable passions. (I know that's not the right freaking word worthless computer!!!!) Yet! Relena's mind screamed. There's nothing going on with you two yet! Shut up! And lets get back to the matter at hand! Okay! "I doubt it you two seem pretty close to me with you running after her in all" Millardo said to Wufei "We are not close and there nothing going on between us that never could happen" Wufei said sadly "What's wrong bud got the jones for princess but she got the jones for Heero" Duo said tautly "Maxwell!" Wufei growled angerliy lunging at Duo but Noin held him back. The same thing was happening to Duo.  
  
Relena growled stepping between the two "Stop this senseless act of violence!" Relena yelled "Big words for a small princess!" Duo spat at her "That's it!!!" Relena and Wufei yelled. Relena and Wufei lunged at Duo but Heero punched Wufei in the gut and Wufei got him in the face. While they were fighting Relena punched Duo in face causing Duo fall over in pain but not before trying to hit her in the gut but hit her in the arm.  
  
"Duo!" Heero cried out as he saw him fall. Relena jerked her arm back and held it as a shocked look crossed her face. He hit me! You hit him first thou. He deserved it! Why is that? Cause everyone since he first came I have been nothing but tolerant of he snide remarks that he made to me! Oh well...He deserved it. I don't get why Wufei went after him to thou. Yes you do! Don't bring that up again. Besides he loves someone else. So you admit it you do like him! I didn't say that. You're just afraid of getting hurt.........again. No I'm not afraid of getting hurt. Yes, you are if weren't then you would have realized the person he can't have is you! "That's enough!" Relena screamed holding her ears "Ouch!" she said realizing she was using both arms. Millardo and the others gave her strange looks after her sudden outburst. Heero glared at her causing her to look at the floor "Are you that jealous?" Heero spat at her causing Relena's head to snap up "Jealous?!" Relena shouted getting up still holding her arm "You think I'm jealous!" "Let me tell you something Mr. Perfect" She spat his name venomously "I was never ever in love with you! I just had a crush on you! And as far as jealous goes! I would never be jealous of anything you'll ever have!" Relena yelled running to her room  
  
"I told you." Wufei whispered sadly. Sally looked Wufei strait in the eye she approached him. She leaned in inches away from his ear. Felling her warm breath on his ear Wufei tensed up. Sally stop! His mind screamed. Knowing it was Sally for some reason. "You do love her don't you Wufei?" She asked in a whispering voice. Wufei nodded think it was no sense lying to her. Sally gave a quiet laugh "Well go after her!" She said causing him to jump. The others who had taken Duo to the mansions nurse. Were now talking to Heero so there was no stopping Wufei from going after her. "Alright Sally." He nodded putting Sally in shock "How did you" "Know. I just did!" He said leaving "That boy never seizes to amaze me." Sally said laughing again while heading for the dinning room.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N: I like rhythms. How did you like the chappy? Was it good or bad? I think it was ok. Didn't think I'd put a fight scene in there huh? It wasn't the best but it was okay for my first. I think I have a lot of firsts in this story! Any way review please and no stupid flames! :p if you do flame me I really won't care. And I'm not bashing Relena or Duo cause I like both of them but I not saying I like them equally. P.S if you were wondering Aiwa and Asia are in future future charters that a very lllooonnnggg time from now. Well kinda in the next saga. I think....... Bye -*- he he  
-   



	3. Bad Children!

Secrets  
Author: Matori  
Chapter: Bad children  
Rated: PG-13  
Warning: Yoai and 5xR OCC everyone  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing however I DO own some of the character such as Aiwa and Asia  
Notes: A/U. I don't usually do yoai stories and if you don't like Wufei and Relena don't read and don't flame me  
Site: Pink Relena Shrine (in progress)  
  
Bad children!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Relena sat in her bedroom crying over what Heero just said. Relena sighed as she contemplated to herself. Bizarre first I bawl over Duo just said now Heero. Dose Heero extremely dislike me? Why did I go off on Heero like that? Did I hurt Duo? Hope I did badly too! The brat! He's nothing but a selfish baby! Even after I said I didn't like Heero he still goes off like that what's his deal! I guess his jealous. It goes beyond that the inconsiderate pick! Rude much! Shut up you! Can anyone say PMS? Now way! Yes way. No! Yes! No! Okay so your not PMSing but Duo is a touchy subject at the moment right? Yes you...you...NINNY! So forget about it and talk Wufei. Ugh stop bringing him up. No way you have to talk about this. Okay I like Wufei but were complete opposite done. Wufei likes you too. He dose not. You're ludicrous. No your just blind just wait he'll probably come to talk to you. No way he is probably down stair caring less about me or how I feel!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei sighed as he walked up the stairs. What was he going to say to her he couldn't just come out and say none it matters because he loved her she probably reject him. No time now you're at the door!  
  
He gulped and knocked softly on the door. "Who is it!" He heard her croak. Not to late to leave you know. "It's Wufei." You idiot you should have ran away.  
  
Whaa! Told you he'd come to see ya. "Come in... Wufei." She said his name quietly. Wufei quietly opened the door and sat down on her bed and looked at her "Um... I uh... Came um... see how you were" He said looking at the floor. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why did you come here?" Relena asked. "I like you. You're ok. You and me are friends really good friends," Wufei said quietly. "You're okay too." Relena said smiling then kissed Wufei on the cheek.   
  
Wufei turned five shades of red and stuttered some words then kissed her on the cheek. He kissed you he thinks you're sexy he wants to date you. Her mind taunted over and over singing and murmuring to her. Shut up! He thinks pretty he wants to take you. All right that's enough!  
  
Wufei smiled as he seen Relena blush and started to babble a million things that really made no sense. He thought she looked cute when she did that like a little girl who first crush kissed her. Finally Relena came out of her spell and looked at Wufei "Uh... Could you stop me next time I do that" Relena asked embarrassed "I like it when you do that." Wufei replied. "Oh uh... um...I...um...like that ...um... you... uh... like that." Relena said uncomfortable. Well this is weird Relena and Wufei thought. "Do you..." they said in unison "You go first" They did it again "Stop that!" And yet they did it again. "Okay that was weird" Relena said looking over to Wufei who nodded. "I was going to ask you that in the beginning" Wufei said propping his head on his hand.   
  
Ask him about that person he can't have that well tell everything. Okay, Okay I'll ask but only because you asked me to Relena yelled back at her mind. Relena got up and laid down next to Wufei then looked him straight in the eye. "Wufei what's the person you can't have like?" Relena asked. Wufei looked surprised he didn't think she would remember that. Oh great she thought he was going to have to tell her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone except Duo, Wufei, and Relena was sitting at a big round table talking. They were talking or rather arguing about the fight in the bathroom. "If Duo wouldn't have provoked her she wouldn't have hit him!" Zechs yelled at the people on the other said. There were three teams Duo side Relena said and the mute side. Zechs, Cathy, and Qature were on Relena side. Heero, Hilde, and Trowa were on Duo's side but Trowa was mostly mute. Sally and Noin were wise and were mute throughout the whole argument. "He was mad his emotions were riled up a lot of things has happens today!" Heero said defending his new boyfriend. "Yeah right he did that before the commotion started!" Cat yelled defending her best friend. "Yeah I don't appreciate some of the things Duo said to Miss Elli. I don't think he should have put Wufei in it either" Qature said sternly. "I have to agreeing with Mr. Winner there your new boy toy should stop poking his nose in other's business." Dorothy said entering the room. And so the argument was on again with one new mute to the team.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um...she nice and kind most of the time persistent, beautiful, fiery, a fighter she never gives up on what she believes in even if most thinks it imposable " Wufei said smiling at Relena if she didn't get it no one would. Relena smiled at Wufei "She a lot like you. In fact she is you. Relena I um like you." He said quietly. Relena whimpered at that causing Wufei to look up and see tears steaming down her face. Wufei sat up and wiped the tears off her face "Come on Rel what's wrong was it something I said?" Wufei whisper as Relena cried on his chest. " Come on Rel tell me. You can tell me anything were real good friends remember," He whispered in her ear again. "I like you too" Relena sobbed. "But I don't deserve you your to good for me why me?" Relena yelled. Wufei looked shocked and begun to stork her hair as she started to cry again. " I don't know but I know I love you and that if anyone doesn't deserve anyone it's me who doesn't deserve you." Wufei whispered in her ear. "You love me?" Relena asked looking up at him "More then anything." He said smiling at her " Then come and show how much you love me" Relena said tugging on Wufei shirt and the rest is history since I don't write lemons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I fell like I have been hit by a bus" Duo moan sitting up on the bed. "Duo your awake!" Hilde said happily "Yeah what happened did I get her did I win dose Heero love me...Are you Hilde?" Duo asked cocking his head to the side " No you didn't win and yes I am Hilde" She said smiling at him "What about Heero? Dose he love me?" Duo asked quietly afraid the answer would be no " Of course Heero loves you" Hilde said stroking his hair "Why isn't he here with me were is he?" Duo asked worried " Oh Duo Heero isn't here because he and Zechs is arguing over you and Relena" Hilde said smiling at him.   
  
"Where is SHE?" Duo asked, "You mean Relena? She's upstairs in her room crying, " Hilde said looking at Duo " Why is she crying I should be crying look what she did?" Duo said pointing to his bruised cheek. "Yeah Heero yelled at her and she went off on him then ran up stair" "And I haven't seen her scene" Noin said entering the room with Dorothy and Qature. " I'm guessing the argument is over?" Hilde asked cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah finally they just went to get Relena" Dorothy said. "Hey where's Wu-man!" Duo asked. "I don't..." "He went to the store to get something!" Sally cutting Qature off. "Just like him to bell when things get heated! Rats!" Duo said snapping his fingers. " I wonder what's going on up there they left five minutes ago!" Noin yelled looking at her Rolex "I don't know but at last the bumping in my head stopped." Duo said rubbing his head. Everyone looked worried when Duo said, "You heard it two!" They said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena growled and glared at her bother and Heero then looked pleadingly at Trowa. "Relena I can't believe you and Wufei!" Zechs yelled at them still pacing "But I'm not a child any more and you should stop treating me like one I'm 19 now!" Relena yelled at back Zechs. Trowa stood up and came between Wufei and Zechs "I agree Relena is old enough to make her own decisions and so is Wufei you should stop treating them like a child." Trowa said while looking at Zechs while Relena and Wufei nodded. "And I wouldn't do anything to hurt her you should just stop being so over protective" Wufei said leaning back against the stair rail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo!" Heero cried out as he came into the room with the others. Relena and Wufei rolled their eyes at this "You're a wake!" Heero said again. "Yeah what took you guys so long?" Duo asked eyeing Relena. Heero looked at Relena and gave her look that said should we tell them? Relena shook her head no and sat next to Wufei on a couch. "No reason the argument slowed us down that's all." Heero replied stroking Duo's hair. Sally rolled her eyes and pulled Relena and Wufei outside "We have to talk" She said dragging them outside. "Oh there something you're not telling me but you don't have to say anything," Duo said getting up. Duo he leaving you for her say something. No I love him and want him to be happy if it's with her then so be it! He isn't going to be happy with her she evil and she's not his type she can't give him happiness. Duo began to cry after that and run out the room. "Duo!" Heero called after him "Where are you going". Heero run out the room after Duo " Come back Duo!" Heero cried, "What do you want?" Duo croaked "Just leave me alone I know your leaving me for her!" "That's not it Duo I love you I'd never leave you for Relena! Beside she loves Wufei that's what I couldn't tell you" Heero said wiping his tear with his thumb " Why couldn't you tell us that's I mean I'd be shouting it from the roof tops." Duo said half laughing half crying "Well not exactly that they were you know when we found them." Heero said uncomfortably. "Oh my goodness! I didn't know she was that type of girl and Wufei.' Duo said laughing. Heero glared at Duo and smacked him in the back of his head "That's not funny Duo. I knew you were a joker but about that." Heero said smiling. "Your smiling buddy-boy you know it's funny." Duo said slapping Heero on his back then he gave another laugh. " Okay maybe a little bit" Heero said getting up from the floor. "You know it was a lot funny not a little" " Nah it was a little now come on let's go back they probably think we drown or something" He said laughing at the face Duo made.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me what happened up stairs" Sally whispered to Relena and Wufei. Both Relena and Wufei turned bright red and start to babble things that really made no sense causing Sally to laugh. "What's so funny!" Wufei and Relena yelled in unison "So I take that bumping was you guys." Sally said smiling at them. "Dose everyone know!" Relena yelled "Wufei was that your idea?" Sally said smirking. "Why do you think that? I didn't do a thing it was Relena idea!" Wufei yelled at Sally embarrassed and angry. "Well I told you to go get her I didn't think she would seduce you!" Sally said. "I didn't seduce Wufei I tugged on his shirt! Wufei tell her!" Relena yelled embarrassed. "Hey what's all the commotion about?" Heero asked smiling at them. "Nothing! It's...It's noting!" Wufei and Relena said in unison "Nothing at all" Sally said smiling. "So Wuffy boned Relly." Duo laughed poking Wufei with his elbow. "How did you know?" Wufei asked surprised and embarrassed. "Heero! You told Duo!" Relena yelled. "I had to! Duo thought I was leaving him for you" Heero said. Sally laughed again "Come on let's go I think everyone went back to the dinning room."   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. How did you like the chapter? Was it good or bad? I think it was good. I glad Duo and Relena kind of made up and two of the six couples got to together. I didn't do the lemon scene because I'm too young and not very good at them so do be mad. I think that was my fourth first in this story woo! Now will Relena get pregnant or not I don't know review please and tell me if she should get pregnant or not also no stupid flames! :p if you do flame me I really won't care. And I'm not bashing Relena or Duo cause I like both of them but I not saying I like them equally. P.S I changed the title Bye -_- he 


End file.
